A Primordial's Curse
by Bloodrose211
Summary: The Primordials. Ancient and powerful beings. Where did they go? Did they simply all go to sleep? How would they adjust when they return to the world. What if they inhabited a body at birth, years before they plan to fully awaken. What happens when our beloved Percy Jackson becomes a host for a Primordial? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello one, hello all. Welcome to my first fanfiction. Well, first fanfiction I actually think I will finish. That being said, I plan on changing Greek Mythology a bit, changing what beings were brought into existance in what order and what not. Just role with it.

I dont own Percy Jackson or anything else, Duh

Chapter One: Creation

In the begining, there was Chaos. She existed before existance and existed long after existance had faded. She is a being that goes beyond time and is present always. Confusing right? For an unimaginable time, she existed alone. She wanted something else to exist but she never knew how. Eventually she created Erebus as well as Aether. As soon as she brought them into existance, Darkness and Light were cast into her realm. Erebus and Aether, twins and lovers, created Hemera and Nyx; Day and Night. Chaos also created Gaia, Uranus, and Pontus; Earth, Sky, and Sea. After creating the fundamentals, Chaos stepped back and resigned herself to watch her children. It hurt her, knowing that eventually they would all fade to once more leave herself alone in existence, but she knew they would do great things in their limited life times.

The five beings brought into creation by Chaos were named the Five Primordials, while their ofspring were named the Protogenoi (I know they are the same but I am using the different words as a way to tell who the eldest are). Soon new Protogenoi were born. Chronos; Time, Nesoi; Islands, Ourea; Mountains, Phusis; Nature, and Tartarus, the Pit.

Together, they lived in a land they named Earth, with each of them controlling a different aspect of the world. While each being in their purest form was simply what their domain was, Aether simply being Light, they also had a physical manifestation. Together they built a city in Uranus which they named Olumpos.

For thousands of years, they lived together before slowly, each of them began to slumber. Soon, only Gaia and Uranus were the only ones left. Together they gave birth to the next rulers of Chaos' realm, the Titans. Six Males and Six Females were born. Coeus, Kronos, Crius, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Oceanus were the males while Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Rhea, Theia, Themis, and Tethys were the females. They each ruled an aspect of the world, just as their predecessors had. To Coeus, Intelligence and Farsight. To Kronos, Time and the Ages. To Crius, Heavenly Constellations. To Hyperion, Light. To Iapetus, Mortal lifespan. To Oceanus, all the Salt Water on Earth. To Mnemosyne, Memory and Remembrance. To Phoebe, Prophetic Radiance. To Rhea, Fertility and Motherhood. To Tethys, all the Fresh Water on Earth. To Theia, Shining. To Themis, Divine Law and Order.

After the Titans, came the Gods. We all know their story so why waste the time going over it. After the Gods, the Demigods. Of course, the savior of the Gods, leader of the demigods, Percy Jackson. We all know his exploits. Accused of stealing Zeus' lightning bolt, Savior of camp halfblood, holder of the sky, and the list goes on. We all know he faught Kronos on Olympus. We all know the stories. But what if something changed. What if he 'died' in his fight on Olympus. After all "The Hero's Soul, cursed blade shall reap". Luke isnt the Hero of this story, no, Percy is. Atleast, who we know as Percy.

(Note, I will be using some exactly lines from Percy Jackson: The Last Olympian. This is just to lead into my story.)

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

"They're on their way," Percy said. "You've lost."

"I haven't even started." He advanced with blinding speed. Grover-brave, stupid satyr that he was-tried to protect Percy, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll.

Percy sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed him using one of the first moves he'd ever taught Percy. His sword skittered across the ground

and fell straight into the open fissure.

"Now, your time has come Demigod." Kronos attacked with newfound speed. Watching Typhon fail brought rage to the Titan and he took it out on Percy. Percy tried to keep up, but no amount of training could have prepared him to fight the Titan. A momentary lapse in his defence was all the titan needed to thrust Backbiter into Percy's stomach. It didnt pierce his skin, the curse of achilles protected him, but it did knock him down. Ruble was cast everywhere and the fates be damned, a sharp rock was directly below Percy. It was positioned perfectly so that when Percy hit the ground, the rock was driven directly into the small of his back, his Achilles spot. Percy cried out in pain, before his world faded to black.

When Percy opened his eyes, he was in what looked to be Olympus but none of the buildings he knew were anywhere to be found. It was an empty place, but there was beauty in the solitude. He walked around and thought to himself, 'Is this Elysium?' He continued to wander before finally coming across a man who was asleep. He slept on a bench directly infront of a fountain. Percy quietly crept forward and got a look at the man. He looked to be around 20 years old with short black hair. He was very toned and muscular. His muscles weren't very large but just by looking at them, one knew there was power behind them. Percy jumped back when the man spoke, without opening his eyes.

"So you finally bit the dust, eh?" The man said.

Percy hesitated before responding. "Y-yeah... Im not exactly sure how, the Curse of Achilles should have protected me from any attack Kronos threw at me..."

The man shifted on the bench so that he was sitting up. He slowly opened his eyes. Sea green eyes met Pitch Black, the type of black that seemed to draw all light around away. "Maybe, but a simple stray piece of ruble will do you in. Tell me, demigod, do you know who I am?"

Percy hesitated, he didnt want to offend the person infront of him, he radiated power. Slowly he responded. "N-no, I don't."

"Of course you don't. I didn't expect you to. I am Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness. You, my friend, are simply one of my rencarnations. A trial run if you will. I have slept for millennia and needed to learn how the world has changed. So when you were born, I inhabited your body. I never affected you in anyway, I simply watched. I learned. Now, if you should let, I will inhabit your body fully. Think of it as a fusion of sorts." Erebus explained. Percy's jaw was on the ground at the end of the explinations.

"You mean we can go back and take care of Kronos?" Percy asked, hope in his eyes.

Erebus chuckled. "Always the hero eh? Yes, should you accept, I will fuse with you at the exact moment before your death. This will strip the Curse of Achilles from you, taking away your weak spot. The piece of rubble that killed you will crumble under us. Together we shall rise and end Kronos' reign."

Percy deliberated for a moment before nodding his head. "I accept." Erebus smirked and a flash of darkness consumed the two. Olumpos was left empty once more, just as it had been when Gaia and Uranus had left it when they too went into their slumber.

A/N. I plan on writing my stories longer than this 1k words but it is almost three am. Im tired. Honestly dont know why I started this so late in the night. Sorry for spelling errors, I have no beta. Please leave reviews, Im always open to critics :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Heyo, Thank you all so much for checking out this fanfiction :D 120 views in just two days? Love it. Anyways, here yall go. Back for round two.

I dont own Percy Jackson or anything yada yada.

Chapter Two: Change

Percy deliberated for a moment before nodding his head. "I accept." Erebus smirked and a flash of darkness comsumed the two. Olumpos was left empty once more, just as it had been when Gaia and Uranus had left it.

Back outside of Percy's subconscious, time had rolled back just a second. Kronos, being the Titan of Time, knew this. "What did you do boy?!" He yelled. "How did you tamper with time?!"

Percy slamed into the ground, the sharp rubble crumbling under his body. 'Allow me.' Erebus spoke in Percy's mind. Erebus slowly stood up, and Kronos took a half step backwards. Something felt off. "Oh how long has it been? I might be rusty, so please nephew, go Annabeth. "No mortal has ever laid eyes on me. Sleep. Sleep and remember none of this." He waved a hand dismissivly and the two crumbled to the ground, asleep.

"Nephew? Who do you think you are demigod?! Where have these powers come from?!" Kronos yelled at Erebus. The new aura the demigod let out was terrifying, the raw power was close to overwelming him. Him! A Titan!

"I am a demigod no longer Kronos. Watch." Erebus slashed the palm of his hand and what looked like black ichor fell from his wound. A mere second later, the wound healed up. "I have awakened once more. I am but a herald of the Primordials. We are returning. I give you this one chance Nephew. Bow before me, Erebus, Primordial of Darkness, Eldest of Chaos' Creations. Bow now, and I shall spare your life."

Kronos stumbled back, the Primordials? Impossible! "You can not be here. The Primordials faded to nothing but forces of nature. You cant hold physical form anymore!" With a battle cry, Kronos charged forward and slashed Backbiter at Erebus's chest.

"Is that the best you can do?" Erebus laughed as the blade bounced off his chest. "Very well, I take this as your answer. Say hello to Tartarus to me. Perhaps he will find joy with you returning to his relm." Erebus held his hand out and a long sword formed in his hand out of pure shadow. It was shaped just like ancient Xiphos' (Greek swords) but was about 36 inches long. The blade was made out of a black darker than the shadow's themselves. It seemed to draw all light around it into itself. The hilt was carved with various greek words which glowed with a power. A simple flick of his wrist was all Erebus did before the sword vanished into the shadows once more. Kronos stumbled back, holding his check. Slowly a black line formed going from his right hip all the way to his left shoulder.

"Impossible..." Was all he said before crumbling to the ground, ichor flowing from his wound. Erebus knelt down by the body and said a quick prayer to Chaos. Kronos' body dissolved into a black mist before going directly to the deepest, darkest pits of Tartarus.

Percy stumbled forward, breathing heavily. His body was not yet accustomed to the power of the Primordial and it had taken his toll. After catching his breath, he rushed over to his friends, ensuring they were alive. Just then the Olympians stormed into the room, weapons drawn. Percy paid them no mind as he minded his friends.

"Where is Kronos?!" Zeus yelled, his master bolt at the ready. He looked around at the room, angry at the destruction that had been caused to his throne room.

"Dead, or atleast in Tartarus. I dont think he is going to reform any time soon." Percy called out, helping Annabeth to her feet after waking her up. Grover slowly got to his feet next to them.

"You defeated him?" Poseidon asked, his voice filled with awe and disbelief.

"It was hard... but yeah. I got lucky." Percy responded, chosing not to let them know about Erebus. Slowly, the Olympians went about fixing their thrones and throne room. Tyson and the Cyclopses came in along with the other demigods. Eventually, everyone was standing around the throne room while the Olympains all sat in their throne.

Zeus raised his hand and effectivly silenced everyone in the room, this being a statement to his power in its own right. "I believe everyone in this room owes a great deal of thanks to every demigod in this room as well as an even greater thanks to the demigods who are not in this room. It is safe to say Hades will fast track them to Elysium." After a nod from Hades, he continued. "Now, we move onto our more specific thanks. Annabeth Chase. Come forward."

Annabeth slowly walked forward from the crowd of demigods. After a quick nod from her mother, she knelt before Zeus. "Rise, daughter of Athena. For your great service to Olympus and to the world as a whole, the Council and I have decided to apoint you a new position. As all can see, Olympus is no longer the great spectical it once was. We want you, Annabeth Chase, to be the Architect of Olympus." As soon as he spoke the last line, Annabeth fell into a dead faint. "I believe that is a yes. Can uh, can someone take her away?" Clarisse carefully picked her up and carried her back to the group.

"The next point of business, Grover Underwood. Come forward Saytr." Grover limped forward before kneeling infront of Zeus. "For your acts of heroism, facing down the Titan of Time along side you demigod friend, we as a Council have decided to apoint you Lord of the Wild. You shall hence forth be Pan's heir." Grover had tears of joy in his eyes as he walked back to the group.

"Now, to the one we owe all our lives to, Percy Jackson!" Percy strode forward, a newfound confidence in his step. He stood infront of Zeus, a contrast to everyone else who knelt. Zeus narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. "Percy Jackson, for saving Olympus and everyone else here, for defeating Kronos and causing minimal damage to our seats of power, we have agreeded to grant you a wish. Anything you wish at all, should it be within our power, we shall grant it."

Percy deliberated for a moment. "From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods... All of the children of All of the gods. Even the minor gods. They should all have cabins in camp as well."

Athene thought for a moment. "Kronos only rose to power because our children felt rejected by us. I believe his wish would be very good for us." The rest of the council nodded in agreement.

"Very well Percy Jackson. Your wish has been granted. Annabeth Chase, as the architect of Olympus, the job of creating these new cabins will be up to you. Hence forward, all children of all gods will be claimed by the age of thirteen."

Percy bowed to Zeus, along with all the other demigods. "Thank you Lord Zeus." He also returned to stand with the rest of the demigods.

"With that business out of the way, I believe it is time for a celebrations! We shall host the best party Olympus has seen in a thousand years!" Zeus looked to Dionysus and he waved his hand. Tables full of food and ambrosia appeared. On every table was greek ale and a fountain of nectar. Zeus raised an eyebrow at the alcohol but said nothing.

Line skip ~~~~

Percy wandered around the woods near Camp Half-Blood. He was testing his new powers. Erebus spoke to him in his mind. 'My powers should come naturally to you, just as your water powers did. Eventually we should become one, my memories will become yours and my thought process should also become one with yours.'

Percy eventually arrived at the lake. He focused for a moment and a ball water, about two feet wide, floated towards him. 'Remember how this feels. Only next time, focus on the shadows of the tree.' Erebus spoke in Percy's head. Percy let the ball drop back into the lake before walking towards a tree. He held out his hand and a bead of sweat appears on his forhead. Slowly a ball of shadows floats out of the tree's shadow and into the light towards him. It was about six inches wide and seemed to draw all light around it into itself. The ball disolved into nothing as Percy nearly fell over, gasping for breath.

'A Primordial's power takes a lot of energy to use. It will take time to master.' Erebus told Percy. 'Here, let me take control, I can show you what we will be able to do.' Percy's eyes changed from a vibrant sea green to a dark green. Erebus flexed his muscles and rolled his right shoulder. He held out his hand and the shadows were pulled toward his palm. Slowly his sword formed. He twirled it around for a moment before slashing a tree. It remained upright for a brief second before sliding to the ground, a diagonal cut from the base upwards appearing. Shadows slowly began to eat away at the top part of the tree, starting where the cut was. Soon there was nothing left of the tree.

"Skia... It was been too long. This, Percy, is our symbol of power. It is made of pure darkness. Everything in this world has darkness in it and Skia can consume it, making it stronger. No wound caused by this sword can be healed by mortal means nor over time. Only ambrosa or nectar can heal that wound. Ofcourse, an immortal can heal from the wound, given enough time." Erebus dropped the blade and as it hit the ground, exploded into darkness. The shadows flew to any surounding shadow and melded with it.

Erebus tilted his head to the side and focused. He narrowed his eyes before letting out a sigh. The only sign that Erebus had given up control was that Percy's eyes once more returned to their vibrant color. "Percy?! Are you out here?" A voice called through the trees.

Percy quickly caught his breath before responding. "Im over here Annabeth!" He walked toward her voice to meet her half way.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow at Percy.

"I just needed a minute. You know, to get away from it all. Its kind of overwhelming, being the savior of Olympus and everything. Im not used to the attention." Percy said, his eyes downcast.

"You are a hero you know? If it werent for you, Kronos would have killed us all. You saved everyone Percy." Annabeth said, moving to walk beside Percy as they returned to the camp. She lightly bumped her shoulder against his and gave him a smile. Once they returned to camp, the campfire was alright ablaze. They went sit on a log after a few people waved at them and congratulated Percy.

The fire was roaring, bathing them all in warmth. Multiple people sang as they all enjoyed eachother's company. Others gazed into the fire, remembering their friends and loved ones that were lost in the battle. Jessie, one of the newly claimed demigods was sitting alone on a log. His father was Phosphorus, the Morning Star. Being a morning person, it was very unusual that he was awake at this time. He muttered a few things to himself before standing up and walking toward Percy and Annabeth.

"All I'm saying is that saving Olympus is going to make going back to school all that more boring. Nothing can live up to what I did this summer!" Percy said in a pleeding voice.

"It doesnt matter Percy! You have to at least finish High School. You can never do anything without your High School degree!" Annabeth said with a sigh.

"Please Annabeth, Im a demigod. I could never get a regular job anyway." Percy waved off her concerns.

Annabeth was just about to respond before a bronze blade erupted from just under her chest, directly in the middle of her stomach. He eyes widdened for a fraction of a second before she slid forward, falling off the sword and face first onto the ground. Jessie stood above the two, his eyes tinted gold. "Long Live Kronos..." He closed his eyes before turning the blade and plunging it into his stomach.

A/N I love you all! Please review and dont hate me too much! On an easier note, I plan on updating this story once every other day if possible. I do have a job and work 7am - 3pm monday through friday. My job does leave me exhausted but Ill try to churn out a chapter at least every other day, if not every day. Im still working on getting better at writting so expect the chapters to get longer as time goes on. Thank you all for taking the time to read this. All reviews are welcome!


End file.
